


untouchable

by theoldennui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I gave Sherlock feelings before it was cool, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, correva l'anno 2012
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldennui/pseuds/theoldennui
Summary: A Sherlock non è mai piaciuto essere toccato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e l'ispirazione arrivano da una canzone di Natalie Merchant intitolata My Skin che sto riascoltando ora dopo anni. Still dig it. (sto travasndo cose da efp etc)

A Sherlock non è mai piaciuto essere toccato.

La brama sempiterna di calore e vicinanza che formicola sotto l'epidermide del genere umano gli è sempre apparsa come un'ennesima, inutile conferma della sua intrinseca fragilità. Le persone sono deboli e incapaci di bastare a se stesse; le loro mani e i loro corpi goffi, sporchi, sudaticci e repellenti; il contatto fisico superfluo, antigienico e irracontabilmente fastidioso.

Sherlock non ha mai sentito il bisogno che polpastrelli alieni importunassero il groviglio di terminazioni nervose annidiato dentro alla sua pelle, o che le braccia di qualcuno venissero strette attorno al suo torso, e soffocassero i suoi vasi sanguigni, e riducessero la sua pressione arteriosa.

A Sherlock non è mai piaciuto essere toccato e la cosa, col tempo, si è rivelata una vera benedizione perché - per una coincidenza fortunata - non sono mai state molte le persone interessate a toccarlo, quantomeno non in modi che non prevedessero calci, pugni, schiaffi o un paio di mani stretto attorno al suo collo nel tentativo di spremere fuori da lui ogni singola goccia di vita ed arroganza e se a Sherlock fosse piaciuto o se, per apoteosi del ridicolo, avesse _voluto_ essere toccato-- be', forse allora questo sarebbe stato un problema.

Se a Sherlock fosse piaciuto, o se avesse voluto essere toccato, forse allora ci sarebbero state notti insonni di gioventù passate a fissare il buio e ad ascoltare il silenzio meschino e schernitore della solitudine e a domandarsi perché e come e quando di preciso il meccanismo della normalità si è inceppato dentro di lui; notti velenose, irrazionali, deplorabili e segrete, passate a desiderare di essere un po' meno straordinario e un po' più uguale a tutti gli altri, solo per poco e solo per puro scrupolo scientifico, per scoprire cosa si prova ad essere amati e ad amare in cambio-- ma, ovviamente, queste sono solo speculazioni, perché a Sherlock non è mai piaciuto e non ha mai voluto essere toccato: il corpo è solo mero trasporto, quello che importa è la mente e la mentre non può essere toccata.

  
  
 

E poi, in un giorno di fine gennaio, a Sherlock Holmes - a cui non è mai piaciuto e che non ha mai voluto essere toccato – è capitato John Watson e tante, piccole, insignificanti cose nella sua vita sono cambiate e prima che il suo glorioso cervello fosse in grado di registrare e metterlo in guardia da tutta la potenziale nocività nascosta dietro ad un sorriso complice, o nelle profondità di un paio di occhi blu scintillanti di ammirazione, o dentro al calore solido in una spalla premuta contro alla sua nel buio gelido delle notti londinesi, Sherlock Holmes si è ritrovato miseramente abbassato al livello di ogni altro, molle e patetico essere umano, intrappolato senza via di fuga in un pantano di dipendenza e per sempre corrotto, perché la solitudine è un'amante gelosa – Sherlock lo ha imparato – ed è piena di risentimento e non concede seconde possibilità: se la tradisci per un po' di calore non ti perdonerà mai del tutto, nemmeno quando tornerai da lei a capo chino e stremato, per implorare la sua misericordia-- per capriccio si farà bitorzoluta e non ti sarà mai più permesso di sentirti confortevole nell'abbraccio in cui, malgrado tutto, ti concederà di essere di nuovo avvolto. Non bisognerebbe mai smettere di essere soli se si vuole sopravvivere continuando ad esserlo e certo non era nelle intenzioni di Sherlock smettere, ma quel piccolo ometto zoppo e danneggiato, uguale a centinaia di altri nel mondo, a prima vista gli era apparso così innocuo e quando aveva smesso di apparirgli innocuo e gli si era rivelato indispensabile, era già troppo tardi, ormai, per poter correre ai riapri.

  
  
 

John è sempre stato un uomo concreto - un dottore e un soldato - e non ha mai avuto paura di toccarlo. Le sue mani non sono grandi, ma sono forti e sicure e a Sherlock piacciono, perché raccontano tante storie-- se solo non fosse così socialmente compromettente per l'eterosessualità di John, lui passerebbe ore e ore a stringerle fra le proprie e a toccarle e a leggerle e a impararle a memoria.

  
  
 

Sherlock non è mai stato una persona particolarmente accorta, ma da quando John è entrato a far parte della sua vita ha preso ad essere più spericolato del necessario, perché le mani del buon dottore sono delicate e attente quando la sua fronte è corrugata in un cipiglio di profonda disapprovazione e dalla sua bocca si riversa un inarginabile fiume di rimproveri e anatemi e sono gentili – come i suoi occhi – mentre disinfettano, ricuciono e ispezionano esperte ogni centimetro della sua pelle, alla ricerca di nuovi trofei alla sua sventatezza. Sono mani perentorie, quando lo afferrano e lo trattengono e lo ammoniscono silenti per un momento di troppa sfacciata irriverenza, sono le mani del buon senso, che impediscono alla sua mente di distruggere il suo corpo. Sono rassicuranti e discrete, fra le sue scapole, in mezzo al marasma di vita, morte e cattiveria che li ha sempre circondati e sono distratte quando indugiano sulle sue spalle mentre John si sporge per afferrare questo o quello e quando gli sfiorano passeggere un fianco, o un braccio, o la schiena e nelle sere oziose, fra un caso e l'altro, quando Sherlock si accovaccia accanto a lui sul divano e gli si appoggia contro fingendo di essere stato vinto dal tedio e invece è sveglio e vigile e sta aspettando le dita di John fra i suoi capelli.

  
  
 

A Sherlock non è mai piaciuto essere toccato, ma ci sono volte in cui John è vicino, ma non abbastanza – mai abbastanza – e allora ci sono scuse stupide e John che sbuffa e si alza dalla sua poltrona e fruga svogliatamente nella tasca della giacca di Sherlock per recuperare il suo cellulare, mentre lui finge di essere troppo assorto nella contemplazione di uno dei suoi vetrini per accorgersi che le mani del buon dottore sono sul suo petto e il suo calore è tutto intorno a lui.

  
  
 

C'è anche stata una notte - una sola - in cui Sherlock, reduce da un incontro ravvicinato con un folle psicopatico e il giudizio ancora ottenebrato dai residui di un terrore mai provato prima, travolgente ed alieno, è sgusciato su per le scale, oltre la soglia della stanza di John e senza dire una parola è salito sul suo letto e nel buio, guidato solo dal rumore umido del suo respiro, ha cercato le sue labbra, e quando le ha trovate le ha divorate e si è schiacciato contro al suo corpo e si è aggrappato forte alle sue spalle, perché poco più di un'ora prima John Watson era intrappolato dentro ad un veste di Semtex e adesso Sherlock ha bisogno - un bisogno sordo, prepotente e irrazionale - di sentire che ora è qui e sta bene ed è fuori pericolo e respira ed è vivo e il sangue gli pulsa nelle vene e il cuore gli batte nel petto-- a Sherlock non è mai piaciuto essere toccato, ma John è sempre stato un'eccezione e non esiste una sola cosa nell'universo di cui abbia mai avuto più bisogno in tutta quanta la sua esistenza, non la nicotina, non la morfina, non la cocaina e l'effetto di nessun alcaloide al mondo potrà mai essere paragonabile a quello del concerto di endorfine e adrenalina residua che turbinano nel suo organismo mentre le mani di John corrono frenetiche sulla sua pelle e lo stringono e lo sentono e hanno bisogno e sono disperate quasi quanto le sue.

Ma è stata una notte - una sola - e il mattino dopo Sherlock si è defilato prima che John si svegliasse e le cose sono andate avanti quasi come se niente fosse successo.

  
  
 

Poi Sherlock è morto-- solo per finta, ma questo John non lo sapeva.

Ci sono moltissime cose che John non sapeva e ce ne sono ancora di più che non sa adesso. Sherlock vorrebbe dirgliele tutte, ma non sa da dove cominciare, perché sono così tante e gli spigoli aguzzi delle parole gli graffiano le pareti della gola ogni volta che prova ad aprire la bocca per sputarle fuori-- sono parole di cose meschine, di sentimenti che non hanno forma e non hanno regole e Sherlock non è mai stato bravo in queste faccende, non le ha mai capite e non sa davvero come dirle e allora guarda John e tace e si sente soffocare.

John dovrebbe sapere che a Sherlock non è mai piaciuto essere toccato, ma che nonostante ciò ogni centimetro della sua pelle ha passato gli ultimi tre anni a formicolare disperato di nostalgia per il calore delle sue mani. Dovrebbe sapere che sono stati i tre anni peggiori di tutta la sua vita, e la sua vita ha conosciuto picchi di bassezza davvero memorabili prima, ma non è mai stata così buia e desolata e squallida come lo è stata negli ultimi tre anni, come lo è stata lontano da John. Dovrebbe sapere che l'unica cosa che gli ha dato la forza di andare avanti, che gli ha impedito scivolare di nuovo nel baratro deleterio delle vecchie abitudini, o di lasciarsi morire sconfitto nelle notti interminabili in cui la soluzione sembrava così lontana e dentro al niente miserabile di una camera d'albergo la solitudine gli mordeva feroce la gola, è stata la promessa di John, alla fine di tutto, di nuovo al suo fianco, di nuovo sotto alle sue dita, di nuovo suo, e delle sue braccia strette attorno a lui e dei suoi occhi e del suo odore e di tutte le piccole cose deprecabilmente noiose che avrebbero fatto ancora assieme.

John dovrebbe saperlo, ma è passato un mese da quando Sherlock è riemerso dall'oltretomba e non è ancora riuscito a trovare le parole giuste e sta iniziando a crede che forse non esistono, le parole giuste, e che questa cosa enorme e senza senso che gli scalpita nel petto e minaccia di farlo esplodere da un momento all'altro, perché è troppo grande per poter essere contenuta tutta dentro di lui per sempre, non possa essere detta in alcun modo.

  
  
 

John è stato comprensivo quando Sherlock è riapparso. Si è arrabbiato e gli ha urlato contro, ma non lo ha preso a pugni. Ha ascoltate le sue spiegazioni in silenzio, poi si è alzato ed è uscito per prendere un po' d'aria.

È stato via quattordici ore, ventisette minuti e un'inquantificabile manciata di secondi.

Quando è tornato ha annuito in quel suo modo secco e militaresco, con le labbra strette e gli occhi puntati dritti in quelli di Sherlock, poi ha detto come se il tempo fosse tornato indietro di tre anni e non fosse successo niente di tutto quello che invece è successo: «Preparo il tè. Ne vuoi una tazza? Certo che ne vuoi una tazza.»

Sherlock si è divincolato dalle spire del divano e lo ha seguito in cucina.

«John...» ha cominciato esitante, e John ha forzato la sua bocca a piegarsi in un sorriso: «Due cucchiaini, giusto?» ha domandato tirando fuori le tazze e il barattolo dello zucchero.

«John...» ha detto di nuovo Sherlock, e ha allungato dubbioso un braccio, per sfiorare con le dita il dorso della sua mano, ma John si è sottratto al contatto con uno scatto brusco e il suo gomito ha colpito una delle tazze che ha strillato indignata nel silenzio sospeso della cucina mentre si frantumava contro al pavimento.

John ha chiuso gli occhi, ha deglutito e si è schiarito la voce: «Due cucchiaini, giusto?» ha chiesto di nuovo senza guardare Sherlock, prendendo fuori un'altra tazza.

  
  
 

Non è così che Sherlock si era immaginato il suo ritorno e il loro ricongiungimento.

Si era immaginato più rabbia e si era immaginato un pugno e poi si era aspettato un abbraccio-- Sherlock avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché John lo abbracciasse.

  
  
 

È passato un mese da quando Sherlock è riemerso dall'oltretomba e John continua a stargli il più lontano possibile e a premurarsi di evitare ogni contatto fisico diretto e a Sherlock non è mai piaciuto essere toccato, ma John è sempre stato un'eccezione e non esiste una sola cosa nell'universo di cui abbia mai avuto più bisogno in tutta quanta la sua esistenza, eppure John continua a non capire e Sherlock non sa come dirglielo e la morsa che costringe la sua cassa toracica si fa di giorno in giorno più insopportabile.

  
  
 

È in una notte di particolare disperazione che Sherlock lancia frustrato per terra l'archetto del suo violino e si decide a fare qualcosa di assolutamente istintivo e privo senso e in fretta, senza darsi il tempo di pensare, sale di nuovo le scale fino alla camera di John, apre la porta e si insinua dentro.

Il buon dottore ha le percezioni rallentate dal sonno e ci mette un po' a registrare l'intrusione, ma alla fine l'istinto del soldato ha il sopravvento e lui sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, si puntella su un gomito e scandaglia allarmato e confuso le tenebre che gli si srotolano davanti, fermando lo sguardo al centro della stanza, nel punto in cui il buio si raggruma attorno al corpo immobile di Sherlock.

«Sherlock?» biascica disorientato ed il richiamo, appesantito dal sonno, scivola dalle sue labbra come un sasso in uno stagno e va ad increspare per un momento la superficie statica del silenzio.

Sherlock deglutisce e non risponde.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione i suoi piedi iniziano a muoversi e quattro passi più tardi il detective si ritrova accanto alla sponda del letto, e anche se non sa di preciso cos'è che sta facendo mentre sale sul materasso e si accovaccia con la testa premuta contro al petto di John e le mani che ghermiscono la stoffa della sua maglietta, ha come impressione che si tratti di qualcosa di davvero molto coraggioso, perché percepisce e ignora gli artigli freddi della paura che gli affondano nei polmoni e gli mozzano il respiro e sente il suo cervello e il suo orgoglio e tutto ciò che di razionale è rimasto dentro di lui sibilargli di scappare in fretta e lontano, ma lui non lo fa e si limita ad aggrapparsi più forte a John.

«Sherlock?» domanda quello, colto di sorpresa, mentre tenta debolmente di divincolarsi.

Sherlock non lo lascia andare e chiude forte gli occhi e inala il suo profumo e sente il suo cuore che corre veloce per scappare via da lui o per corrergli incontro, Sherlock non lo sa e ha paura, perché anche se non gli è mai piaciuto essere toccato John è sempre stato un'eccezione e non esiste una sola cosa nell'universo di cui abbia mai avuto più bisogno in tutta quanta la sua esistenza e allora confessa e mormora piano: «Ti prego»

John sotto di lui smette di agitarsi e si irrigidisce e i secondi scivolano via con lentezza crudele mentre Sherlock si sente un po' come un condannato a morte che attende la decisione del giudice sulla sua mozione di grazia.

Un secondo.

Due secondi.

Tre secondi.

Quattro secondi di immobilità totale, poi un sospiro e le braccia di John sono strette attorno alle sue spalle e lui parla con la bocca affondata nei suoi capelli: «Dio,» dice con la voce che gli trema «mi sei mancato così tanto»

Sherlock respira, come se lo facesse per la prima volta dopo tre anni di apnea, e sono così tante le cose che vorrebbe dirgli che non sa da dove cominciare e allora si schiaccia il più possibile contro al suo corpo e dice solo la più importante: «John».

 


End file.
